The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fish scalers and more specifically relates to a fish scaling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing is a favorite pastime that families often structure recreational outings around. The fish caught during an outing will get cleaned and then eaten for dinner or put into a freezer for meals later on. Fish is not only a favorite meal for many people, fish is generally considered to be a healthy meat that is a rich source of Omega3s. Fishing is done both commercially and privately and taken to the market for sale or taken home. Most of the fish caught have scales which have to be removed during the cleaning process. Scaling fish is quite often an unpleasant job. There are several methods that people use to clean fish but all methods use some kind of tool. Knives are used for removing scales most of the time and sometimes the knife blades have a serrated edge which helps in catching the edge of the scales when the blade is placed at a high angle and scraped against the scales. When scaling fish, usually the same spot must be scraped several times in order to remove all of the scales in that spot, and when the scales are removed in that spot, it is time to move to a new spot that has not yet been cleaned. A fish scaler that is able to make one pass the equivalent of 2 or 3 would be welcomed.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,435 to Wegner Halwin C, U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,339 to Olson Harry A, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,758 to Schlueter Arthur J. This art is representative of fish scalers. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a fish scaler should provide efficiency and ease of use, and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable fish scaling system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.